


corset

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Auctions, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Collars, Corset, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Servant, Medical Inaccuracies, Who am I, adam is a good guy??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 23: corset | collaring





	corset

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is the main event at an auction where Lotor sells bites on his body like real estate 👀
> 
> kinktober... aka watch liddie make up 1243324 new and random vampire AUs XD
> 
> Thank you for reading!❤️  
ps if you've noticed some days missing, I hope to complete them at another time!

“It doesn’t matter how big or teary your eyes are.” Adam taps the air from the syringe, fixing his gaze on the boy in the chair. “I have to do my job.”

Lance tenses when the needle slides into his arm, Adam slowly administering the ESAs. He removes the needle and sets it aside, grabbing an alcohol wipe and cleaning the area. Lance bites his lip to stifle a whimper.

Soon the stimulants will begin their job as well, producing more red blood cells so Lance’s count skyrockets.

Shifting his body discreetly to block the camera in the corner of the room Adam pulls something from his pocket. Two small, round pills sit in the center of his gloved hand. They are pure white and unmarked. “Take these.” Tipping his hand he lets them fall into Lance’s.

Nerves curl in Lance’s belly as he looks at them. He’s never been given anything but an injection from the doctor his master brings in for each event, and he knows better than to ask.

As he offers the small cup of water Adam’s voice is low. “They are a specialized painkiller. Untraceable in every way.” He finishes clearing up the work area and packing his things away, Lance quickly taking the small pills.

The door opens moments later and Lance’s spine straightens, his head bowing under the presence in the room.

“How are things progressing?” Lotor’s accented voice is light and cheerful. It makes Lance’s skin crawl.

“We’re finished.” Adam closes the black bag and looks at the vampire, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. “You’ll need to wait at least forty-five minutes until you use him. His body is becoming too receptive to the injections and their effect is waning. I’ll have to change the dosage the next time I’m called.”

Lotor waves his hand as if to dismiss it, approaching Lance. “Sure, yes. Whatever needs to be done. I just need him ready for the feedings.” He leans in and inhales deeply, a pleased smile on his face. “Thank you, Doctor.”

Adam nods, unconcerned. Taking the dismissal silently Adam grabs his bag and heads for the door, glancing once more at the terrified boy before leaving the room.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Lotor tells Lance, holding out a hand and helping him up from the chair. Lance’s stomach drops. “Let’s go get you ready.”

Lacing their fingers Lotor leads the young man out of the exam room and down the hall.

* * *

Lance stands on the pedestal in the middle of the room, feeling hungry eyes roaming over his body. His breathing comes in quick flutters of his chest, the spotlight above him making sweat break out across his skin. Every chair in the dimly lit room is filled with a man or woman in expensive clothing, jewels and luxury dripping from them.

Tonight, Lance is prey.

The corset around his middle is tight, the upper edge framing his ribs and resting just over his nipples. It’s difficult to breathe properly with his chest constricted so much, but Lotor hadn’t been worried. The corset is a mixture of satin and soft mesh in a deep shade of plum, black ribbing and laces accenting the piece. The eyelets along the back are pure gold and pair of smooth black ribbons attach the matching panties to the hem of a pair of stockings snug around Lance's thighs.

His body is covered in scars, small and perfectly spaced double puncture wounds. Each set has healed with lustrous new skin and they decorate his body almost intricately as jewelry or tattoos.

A heavy collar of metal rests around Lance’s neck, from base to beneath his jaw. It was custom made from the strongest metal to fit Lance perfectly, keeping his neck hidden away while forcing his head up high. A marching set of cuffs circle his wrists, covering the veins there, so close beneath the skin.

“A single bite on his calf starts at thirty grand,” Lotor says to those gathered and a few hands go up immediately. Like an auctioneer, Lotor sells Lance’s flesh like real estate, the prices jumping the more intimate the bites become. Lance shivers with each sum of money Lotor makes, his body growing warm and flushed beneath the attention.

When the first winner comes to the pedestal to collect his prize, Lance blinks up through thick lashes as a hand is offered to him. The man is tall and broad across the shoulders, his white hair glowing under the spotlight. His eyes are ruby red and hungry, although there’s something deeper within them.  
  
This vampire is no stranger to the auction and Lance has many bites that belong to him. His body relaxes slightly and the vampire smiles, kissing Lance’s palm. He leads Lance down to sit and kneels before him, cool lips gliding along Lance’s inner thighs. Gripping the edge of the upraised platform Lance gasps softly when the vampire licks at the juncture of his thigh. The teeth that pierce him are razor sharp but the pain is dull, Adam’s pills thrumming through his body and leaving behind only pleasure.

Lance’s fingers thread through the vampire’s hair and those red eyes look up to watch him, the color bleeding to a steely gray as he gulps down Lance’s over-abundant blood. He finishes with a delicate lick to seal the wounds and Lance almost whimpers, the vampire kissing the soft skin of his palm.

Getting to his feet and brushes a kiss to Lance’s cheek, mouth now warm. “Adam’s painkiller worked, I see,” he murmurs and Lance lets his head fall back a little, his eyes speaking without words.

The vampire straightens his clothing and offers a small smile, following Lotor who leads him back to his seat.

The next bite is awarded to an eager, dark-haired vampire that bites into Lance’s forearm enthusiastically, Lance letting out a soft moan of pleasure. His body is warm and thrumming, Lotor selling more bites that will lead them well into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
